This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniature rose class. This new variety originated in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass. from a controlled crossing in 1991 of the following two rose plants:
The seed parent is ‘SAVasach’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,967).
The pollen parent is ‘MACpie’ (not under patent protection).
The main purpose of this breeding program is to produce unique miniature roses with hybrid tea form. We are trying to reintroduce fragrance into these roses along with disease resistance and hardiness. Our ideal miniature rose would have the two qualities of disease resistance and fragrance, along with hardiness and exhibition, hybrid tea form blooms in abundance from late spring to late fall.
Steps taken to achieve this goal: Various fragrant roses, not always of the miniature class, have been brought into this breeding program, which, besides fragrance, were chosen for disease resistance, hardiness, and hybrid tea, exhibition form. These fragrant roses are then crossed with minature roses, chosen for their disease resistance, hardiness and durability, quality of bloom production and preferably any degree of fragrance in hopes of producing fragrant, hardy, disease resistant, floriferous miniature roses.
How that relates to the new rose: The seed parent for this rose is a very fragrant, miniature rose, ‘SAVasach’, noted also for its abundant bloom production, good disease resistance and hardiness. The pollen parent, ‘MACpie’, is an exhibition form miniature rose of good disease resistance, hardiness, abundant bloom production and has a slight fragrance.
Similarities to its parents—This present invention bares resemblance to its parents in that they all have a degree of fragrance and good disease resistance. There are no other noticeable similarities to the seed parent.
The pollen parent is a miniature a very similar, upright, uniformly branched plant habit with glossy foliage and exhibition, hybrid tea form.
Differences from its seed parent—The color and size of bloom as well as plant habit. The seed parent is a lavender rose that rapidly opens near flat and has a more spreading plant habit. This new invention has blooms of vermillion red with a bright yellow reverse, that are slow to open and a very upright plant habit.
Obvious differences from its pollen parent—color and size of bloom. The pollen parent has pastel, orange-pink blend flowers opening to 2½ to 2¾ inches across; this current invention has vivid red flowers with a bright yellow reverse and blooms only opening to 1⅞ inches across.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new variety in Rowley, Mass. and Arroyo Grande, Calif., shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.